


Bocetos y acuarelas.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella es la chica que ha dejado de sólo ser bocetos y acuarelas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocetos y acuarelas.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy shipper de esta pareja pero supe que Mino es bueno para dibujar y bueno, me encontré con ese fanart de Baechu y pues... Nada, salió solito. Ojalá les guste este pequeño drabble lleno de cosas cutes y cursis.

A Minho le gusta dibujar. Puede pasarse horas en ello, prefiriendo escaparse a la azotea de la escuela, desde donde tiene un montón de paisajes aledaños que emergen entre la selva de casas y caminos.

Le gusta el silencio que le otorga la soledad de ahí arriba y le viene bien la brisa fresca que corre en lo más alto. Pero si Minho tuviera que elegir un paisaje favorito, no elegiría los campos de arroz que colindan con su preparatoria; tampoco elegiría las cúspides nevadas de las montañas de Yongji; y mucho menos las enormes creaciones arquitectónicas de la ciudad, iluminadas desde cada ángulo.

No, Minho no elegiría nada de eso.

Minho prefiere invertir sus minutos en largos cabellos oscuros, piel satinada y blanca como las nubes, y un par de grandes ojos oscuros que siempre lo miran con un dejo de timidez y sorpresa cada vez que chocan en los pasillos de la escuela.

Bae Joohyun. Una diosa de la belleza con labios rojos como una fresa y voz suave como una llovizna otoñal. Incluso su risa es de un color inimaginable que él jamás ha sido capaz de igualar. Le encanta escucharla exponer en clase y le fascina la manera en que parpadea constantemente cuando se pone nerviosa; sus pestañas son como alas de mariposa que aletean por ahí y por allá, entre las flores. Y tiene sentido, porque su cabello se le amolda y si lo tuviera rubio, cada hebra sería el pétalo de una margarita.

—Song Minho —escucha decir su nombre y el rostro de Joohyun parpadea delante de él; entonces se da cuenta que lleva rato mirando a la dueña de sus pensamientos mientras expone, y más nada. Estruja entre sus manos el pliego de papel que guarda celosamente y recibe la amonestación del profesor sin darle demasiada importancia, porque cuando acaba la clase y suena la campana del receso, Minho se apresura a ponerse de pie y corre hacia la puerta del aula, donde espera a que la pequeña figura azabache se acerque al umbral.

—Joohyun —musita bajito, sintiendo la garganta seca, y de nuevo esos grandes ojos oscuros se posan sobre él como si estuvieran sorprendidos de verle. Minho se tiene que morder los labios para no decir alguna incoherencia sobre lo dulces que se ven sus labios.

—¿Sí? —Esa voz y ese aroma a frutas de verano que lo hacen sonreír.

—Y-yo… —balbucea y luego siente sus propias mejillas arder—, quería darte esto.

Extiende la mano con el pliego enroscado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas que sus extremidades no tiemblen demasiado y Joohyun toma el tubito con cierto estupor, sus dedos se rozan y Minho tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritar emocionado. Joohyun no lo mira mientras abre el papel y se encuentra con un perfecto dibujo hecho a trazos de carboncillo y enardecido con acuarelas.

Ahí está plasmado para siempre su paisaje favorito: Un campo inmenso de margaritas, con mariposas y un pinzón rojo descansando y disfrutando de la vista. Joohyun con su mirada impávida, llegándole hasta el alma.

El rostro cabizbajo de Joohyun esboza una enorme sonrisa que le empequeñece los ojos y el rubor le hace lucir radiante; luce tan hermosa justo ahora que Minho tiene que aclararse la garganta y desviar su mirada. Entonces alza la mirada hacia él, trenzándose en sus pupilas, y otra tímida y breve sonrisa le bailotea entre los labios al hablar.

—Gracias, Minho. Lo cuidaré bien.

Y cuando su risa acampanada resuena por el pasillo mientras se aleja acompañada de una amiga suya, Minho siente su corazón en calma por siempre, porque finalmente pudo acercarse a la única musa que lo inspira; pudo escalar ese paisaje que le maravilla; pudo dar un paso hacia la chica que más le gusta en todo el mundo…

La chica que ha dejado de sólo ser bocetos y acuarelas.


End file.
